The Forgotten Ones
by PeaKay
Summary: On that fateful night at the Nightly Double, Johnny and Marcia were nothing but shadows to Cherry and Pony. What if they had a story of their own? What if there was more to that night - things that Ponyboy didn't know?
1. The Nightly Double

**My first Outsiders story, so I hope I do good! There isn't enough Marcia stories out there. I was disappointed when Marcia had such a small part in the movie and the book, because I felt like she was even more nice and friendly with the greasers than Cherry. Since I love Marcia so much, I decided, "What the heck, let's write a story for her!"**

**As for pairings, the following will be in the story: Marcia x Johnny, slight Marcia x Two-Bit, Cherry x Bob (I believe Bob really loved Cherry), Marcia x Bob (As in friendship - who says they weren't good friends?), Steve x Evie, and Sodapop x Sandy**

**EDIT (IMPORTANT): **_**I decided I will keep writing this story, but I'm first going through and cleaning up the previous chapters. This will be an Alternate Universe, but everything will be as close to canon as possible up to the Church fire - I plan to have Johnny and Dallas survive and to show how Johnny and Marcia's lives would have been effected. This story is not popular at all, but I still love it and since this is the only Johnny/Marcia story out there, I'm gonna keep going with it.**_

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton...which stands for Steve Evie Hinton...not really.**

* * *

Johnny's big dark eyes darted back and forth as the three of them grabbed their seats. The night air was crisp and cool as a beach movie came onto the huge screen, sending flickering light into the darkness. Rubbing his hands together to keep warm, Johnny watched the beginning credits start to play. Beside him, he could hear Ponyboy and Dallas' voices beside him.

"Man, its freezing!" Ponyboy said, rubbing his bare arms. He was only wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. At least Johnny and Dallas had their jackets to keep the wind off them.

"Then why didn't you bring a coat stupid?" Dallas retorted, fiddling with his cigarette.

Ponyboy sighed before replying: "I forgot to."

The three had taken a seat behind two Soc girls. Johnny eyed them nervously, wondering if they would whisper about them, or giggle while saying, "What filthy greasers…" He heard it a million times before, but it always hurt to hear it. It was like a paper cut - you've had them before, but whenever you get a new one it still stings just as much as the last one.

They only managed a few minutes in to the movie when Dallas started to get restless. Soon enough, he leaned towards the girls and started talking dirty. Johnny would have been amazed at the things Dallas was saying if he hadn't been saying them to two girls; _Soc_ girls at that. Johnny always wondered what it would be like if he dated a Soc; not that he really was into the whole dating thing - he was scared stiff around most girls. If he ever did date though, he hoped it would be a classy girl who wore decent skirts and rarely cussed or smoked. _That would be something_, Johnny thought._ If only I was more like Dally, then maybe a girl would look at me the way they look at him._

Push came to shove, and before Johnny or Ponyboy could react, the red head turned to Dallas and snapped, "Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!"

"Who's going to make me, huh, your boyfriend?"

As the two continued to dig in to each other, Johnny hesitantly observed. The red head seemed a bit nervous, and angry too, snapping her gum loudly, but the dark haired girl just kept watching the movie. She seemed to try to ignore Dallas and his rude comments. Even if he didn't show it, Johnny knew that had really set Dallas off. Nobody ignored Dallas Winston - it just angered him. Just as the red head and Dallas started to raise their voices at each other, Johnny walked off and got a coke. Anything to get away from all the yelling.

He had only left for a minute or two when he came back to see Dallas gone and Ponyboy chatting to the two Soc girls. They seemed friendly enough. The red head was now smiling and the dark haired girl was laughing. Johnny was glad Ponyboy was there; they were a lot alike, just as much as they were different. They were both embarrassed whenever one of the gang went off about a wild party or how they spent a night with a certain girl. Those were the kind of stories Johnny hated. They made him turn red faster than a fever.

Johnny sat down in his seat beside Ponyboy, managing to look at the girls and softly say, "hi" before turning back to the movie.

The two Soc girls were Cherry Valance and Marcia Brown. Cherry was sixteen years old with bright red hair and green eyes. She was a beauty and was one of the most popular girls in school. She made good grades and always went to beer blasts and the coolest parties. Cherry was a "Super Soc", as Two-Bit would say. Marcia was sixteen as well with short, dark brown hair that curled around her face. She shared Cherry's popularity, content with never being completely in the spotlight. She was a simple kind of a pretty, always smiling and laughing. They were best friends since they were little kids, despite their different personalities. Marcia had a great sense of humor and always ready to make a friend. Cherry was more sophisticated and in to "deeper" things like watching sunsets or daydreaming.

Marcia was still facing the boys, giving them a soft smile. She turned her attention to Johnny, staring into his round black eyes that reminded her of a lost puppy. As soon as Johnny turned and caught her gaze, he diverted his eyes elsewhere, blushing. Marcia couldn't help but giggle.

Soon enough, Dallas came striding back, his arms filled with cokes. He handed them out to everyone except Johnny, who was busy sipping on his. When he gave one to Marcia, she quietly said, "Thank you," but he didn't hear her. Instead, he took a seat beside Cherry.

"Here, maybe this will cool you off," Dallas said, eying the screen as he took a drag on his cigarette. Cherry gave him an incredulous look before splashing the coke right back in his face.

"Maybe that will cool you off greaser! After you wash your mouth and learn to talk decent, maybe I'll cool off too."

Dally wiped the coke off his face and gave Cherry a dangerous smile. He always liked a challenge, especially when it came to girls. "Fiery, huh? Well, that's just the way I like 'em." He suddenly reached over and started to wrap his arms around her, causing Cherry to protest and shove him off. Marcia looked on in worry, gasping when Cherry yelled at Dallas in a shrill voice.

Before he knew what he was doing, Johnny stood up. "Leave her alone Dal."

Dallas suddenly went still, staring at Johnny with surprise. Marcia didn't even know the boy's name and knew that was certainly out of character for him. He looked ready to faint as he stared at Dallas. Marcia was scared he would break in to a million pieces.

"What did you say Johnny?"

"You heard me…" Johnny mumbled, his sudden courage gone.

"What did you say you lil' shit? Whaddya say to me?"

Johnny gave him a pleading look. "Come on…" He gave Dallas a shrug, his stomach hardening to rock.

Dallas gave Cherry a burning glare before stalking off, cursing them out. Marcia felt her shoulders relax with relief as Cherry turned to Johnny.

"Thank you, he had me scared to death."

Johnny forced a smile. "Well, you sure didn't look it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."

"From what I saw, you do."

Marcia couldn't help but admire the boy. Ponyboy was looking at Johnny in shock - it wasn't everyday Johnny Cade stood up to Dallas Winston.

Taking a breath of courage, Marcia gave them a flirtatious look. "Why don't y'all sit up here? You can protect us."

Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other and grinned. _Would we ever have something to tell the boys! _Johnny thought, and Pony simply gave him a nod, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "Okay, might as well…"

The two greasers moved up so that Johnny sat beside Marcia, and Ponyboy sat beside Cherry.

The four started to talk, forgetting about the movie. Johnny was pretty quiet, except for when one of the girls talked to him. Cherry seemed to be getting into a steady conversation with Ponyboy, while Marcia stayed still beside Johnny, a comfortable silence between them.

Marcia overheard Ponyboy talk about Dallas. "He'd leave you alone if he knew you."

Marcia couldn't help but envy the way the boys took up for one another. The Socs didn't do that; they talked about each other behind their backs and gossiped about the worst things. They were always planting rumors and tricking each other, even jumping one another whenever they were bored. Marcia despised that. It wasn't right to treat your friends like trash.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't know us," Marcia said with finality. And she meant it too. She had heard of Dallas Winston. He was pure trouble, always getting in jail and starting fights. Although she thought it was nice of him to buy her and Cherry cokes. She never would have expected that, especially from someone as rough and tough like Dally.

During their conversation, the two girls finally told Johnny and Ponyboy why they were at the movies alone. They had come with their boyfriends, Bob and Randy, when they got drunk. Marcia drank the occasional time but the two of them had been pickled. Cherry was furious with them - she couldn't stand alcohol at all. They finally told the boys off and left them, coming to watch the movie alone. As they walked to the stands, they could hear the boys swear angrily and drive off, obviously to drink their booze elsewhere.

It had become silent again, at least, that's what Ponyboy and Cherry thought. Marcia really liked Johnny, the way he was so shy and sweet, so she would quietly ask about him: what it was like living on the East side, who he liked to hang out with, what their local hangouts were...

"…and sometimes we go to the Dingo. Dally really likes it in there, but it ain't really for me. Me and Pony usually hang around the lot, or we go to Jay's. That place isn't as rough as the Dingo. A girl once got stabbed there."

He was surprised at himself, to say the least. He usually didn't speak more than a sentence here and there to the boys but here he was, chatting up a storm (no doubt hesitantly and quietly) with a Soc, but not just any Soc, a _girl_. Girls made Johnny incredibly nervous, as if they were going to claw into him any second!

He never really got to talk to Cherry, but Marcia was always ready to make a joke or ask a question. Her curious, funny personality reminded him of good ol' Two-Bit. He would just love to have a conversation with her. Johnny knew that they would have a roaring time.

"That's awful! I don't think I could go to a place like that…" Marcia said timidly. "The wildest thing that ever happened at Rusty's was diarrhea!"

Johnny gave a small chuckle at her joke, and Marcia beamed at him. Cherry never did like her quirky sense of humor, and neither did Randy if she was truthful. It was nice to have someone appreciate it.

"You know Johnny; I think you would be more suited for the West side than the East."

Johnny gave her an anxious look. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that ya'll ain't like that Dallas Winston and all those other hoods. I could picture you and your friend at Rusty's, not some takeout like the Dingo. I don't know why. You look tough but at the same time you don't. Know what I mean?"

Johnny just stared at her with a confused look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he understood or not. He never got the chance to say anything because before he knew it, a hand grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip as another landed on Marcia's. A deep voice boomed behind the four saying, "All right, you've had it greasers!"

Marcia let out a sudden squeal. Johnny turned and met Two-Bit's eyes, twinkling with laughter. He was wearing his usual goofy grin. Marcia started to laugh when she realized it wasn't Randy or Bob coming after them.

Johnny didn't even notice. He was shaking with fright and his face was as white as a sheet. Two-Bit should have known better than to scare him like that, but Two-Bit was always going on and forgetting. Trying to calm himself down, he breathed in and out slowly, but his breaths came out in gasps. Two-Bit suddenly realized and ruffled his hair.

"Shoot kid I forgot." He suddenly handed Johnny a bottle in a paper bag. "Here, this'll calm your nerves." Two-Bit turned to the two girls and, with a wise smile, said, "Well now, who do we have here? Your great-grandmothers?"

Cherry rolled her eyes and smiled. "Great Aunts, twice removed."

"Shoot, your ninety-nine if you're a day!"

"I'm a night," Marcia spoke up brightly. Two-Bit was impressed.

"Well aren't you somethin'? How did two greasers like these pick up two classy ladies like yourselves?"

"Actually," Marcia began, "we picked them up. We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking of shanghaiing them. They should go for about, five camels a piece."

Two-Bit shook his head. "Nope, four. They don't speak Arabian I don't think. Say something in Arabian Johnnycake!"

"Ah, cut it out!" Johnny said. "Look, Dallas was bothering them so they asked us to come and protect them, probably from wise-cracking greasers like you."

Two-Bit grinned at Johnny. He wasn't usually like this. He was a bit looser and calmer than he normally was, which was fine for Two-Bit. He hated to see the sixteen-year-old so tensed up all the time.

"Hey, where is ol' Dally anyways?"

Ponyboy started to answer him, and as the two spoke, Marcia leaned towards Johnny and jerked a thumb towards Two-Bit. "Is he a friend of yours?" she whispered. Johnny nodded.

Cherry's voice suddenly spoke up. "You boys don't believe in playing rough do you?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Well, a fair fight ain't rough."

Cherry seemed annoyed by his answer. "Yeah boy, real simple," she said, throwing her hand up before lying it on her purse.

Marcia looked around at them casually. "Yeah, if he gets killed or something, you just bury him, no sweat."

By the way Two-Bit looked her over, Johnny knew that it wasn't blondes he was looking for tonight. "You dig okay, baby." He pulled out a pack of tobacco. "Wanna chew?" The girls declined politely.

"Uh, Ponyboy, come with me to popcorn?" Cherry said in a quick tone.

Pony jumped up. "Sure. Ya'll want some?"

"I do," said Marcia. Johnny gave her a curious look. She was finishing off the coke Dallas had given her earlier. Cherry had looked at her coke and then at Dallas as if they were trash from a dump. Marcia told the others what she thought of Dallas Winston, but she stilled thanked him and drank her coke. That was what separated the two. Cherry stood with the Socs, and only the Socs. She didn't hate greasers and never wanted to see a fight or a rumble, but then again, she would never defend a greaser either. Marcia didn't really seem to care. A coke was a coke, whether a Soc or a greaser bought it.

"Yeah, me too. And get Johnny some. I'm buying." Two-Bit popped up and handed Ponyboy enough change to pay for the three, and the two went off towards the concession stand.

"So," Two-Bit placed a hand on Marcia's shoulder. "You're from the West Side right?"

"Yes," she replied. "I like it. It's a nice neighborhood."

"I'm from the other side of town. I can't picture a pretty thing like you over in them parts though."

Marcia couldn't help but be flattered. "Really? What, I don't use enough grease in my hair for the likes of you?" she joked.

Two-Bit clicked his tongue. "No sirree, and that skirt your wearing - much too long. It wouldn't hurt to wear some more makeup too."

Marcia gave him a serious look. "Well, you sir are no gentleman."

"Gentlemen don't have no fun."

She twisted in her sit so she came face-to-face with him. Johnny watched the movie, occasionally looking back at them. It was hard to tell what was more interesting: the shoot-out in the film or the wild conversation between the jokers.

When he glanced back at Marcia, she met his gaze and gave him a wink. Johnny felt his cheeks burn. That was the first time a girl had ever looked at him like that. Well, besides Sylvia, but she had been Dallas' girl - a cheating one at that.

Marcia pointed at one of Two-Bit's rust-colored sideburns. "What are you growin' on the side of your head anyways? A potato or sumthin'?"

Two-Bit laughed. This girl was much more interesting than he expected her to be. "I don't know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going for a Beatles look by the size of that bang covering your forehead!"

"Why, John Lennon is my idol. Johnny loves him just as much as I do!" Marcia turned to Johnny and placed a hand over his. "Right Johnny? You're on my side, right?"

Johnny had turned from red to pink. He was glad it was dark out; no one would notice. "Y-yeah, sure I am…"

"Hey!" Two-Bit barked in a snarling voice. He slid on a pair of dark shades and hunched over the two, his voice like a Soc's. "You greaser! Tryin' to make with my girl?"

This time, Johnny didn't feel that shiver crawl up his spine. Instead, he gripped Marcia's hand tighter. "Your girl?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow, doing his best to impersonate Two-Bit.

"That's right! Back off before I get my noble steed to hound on you!" Ponyboy and Cherry had just made it back when Two-Bit paused. He stood up straight while pointing a demanding finger at Ponyboy. "Horse-boy, go get that grease, hop to it!"

Marcia was laughing as hard as she could, despite being so loud. Pony and Cherry just stood and looked at them, obviously confused as to what they were talking about. "Horse-boy?"

Two-Bit swiped off his glasses and sighed. "Pony, you ruined it. Thanks a lot."

Cherry and Ponyboy exchanged glances before settling down, not bothering to ask what was going on. The popcorn was passed around.

Two-Bit slouched beside Johnny and whispered in a teasing voice, "You know Johnnycake, you can let go of her hand now."

Johnny's black eyes were like saucers when he realized his hand was still gripped around Marcia's. In an instant he removed his hand and shoved it into his bag of popcorn, avoiding eye-contact by watching the screen.

"Hey, calm down Johnny," Two-Bit said. "I was just kidding. No need to go shy on us again!"

For awhile, the five sat together, staying quiet. The only time the silence was broken was when Marcia and Two-Bit began talking. No one else could join in because they would mention something about guns one second and then the conversation would swerve to stuff about shoes. Only those two could make a worth-while chat about shoes, laces, guns and trees.

About twenty minutes before the movie ended, Two-Bit gallantly asked Marcia for her number. With a blush and a grin, Marcia eagerly wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Now don't lose it," she told him.

"I'll treat this number as if it was the number to the Lord." Pretending to pray, Two-Bit looked up to the night sky. "Sorry sir, but you didn't give me your area code!"

A giggle bubbled to her lips and Two-Bit couldn't help but grin at her. He hadn't been this attracted to a girl in a long time. Sure, he looked and dated and fooled around, but he never stuck to staring at one girl for so long.

Just as the last movie ended, the group gathered together to leave the drive-in.

"Wait!" Marcia called to Johnny. He stood away from the crowd, so Marcia hurried over to him. She handed him a small paper. When he looked at it, his heart jumped. It was her phone number.

_She_ was giving _him_ her _number_.

"I…I can't. Two-Bit has his eye on you. I couldn't-"

"It's nothing like that Johnny." Marcia rolled her eyes. "I liked talkin' to you. You're sweet, ya know that? What's the harm in wanting to chat more?"

Taking a deep breath, he shoved the paper into his jacket pocket. "O-okay."

The two rejoined the group. Two-Bit was convincing the girls to let them drive them home. He had his car parked back at his house, so they could walk back and give them a lift. They weren't sure at first –they were greasers after all – but they eased up and agreed.

Johnny tagged along behind the rest. Two-Bit had given Marcia his leather jacket to keep her warm in the chilly air, and they walked up ahead. Cherry and Pony were in a deep conversation, leaving Johnny by himself. Johnny looked down at Marcia's number. He was giddy and nervous at the same time -after all, this _was_ her number- but at the same time he felt guilty. Two-Bit liked her a lot, he could tell. Then again, it was like Marcia said, what's the harm in chatting? Feeling his spirits rise, he thought about showing her around, maybe to the Dingo sometime. She seemed interested when he mentioned it, even though he didn't go for the place himself. One thing was for sure: he would definitely not be heading over to the West Side any time soon. Not after what some Socs did to him four months ago. Staring at the scrap paper in his hand, questions started to bombard him.

_Should I throw it away?_

_Should I call her tomorrow?_

_Should I give her my number?_

_Should I trust her? She is a Soc._

_Why did she give it to me? Doesn't she have a boy-_

That's when he felt his throat tightened. She had a boyfriend. He remembered something she mentioned to him earlier:_ "I like Randy, he's my boyfriend and all. But it's like we don't dig, maybe we're too different. Ever get that feeling?"_

Johnny remembered how he replied with a simple nod, even though he didn't really know if he actually ever felt like that before. If they didn't dig each other, how could they date and all that? It didn't make any sense to him. Then again, why would it? He never dated before. Never considered it, and probably never would. Johnny was almost sure about that until a little voice in his head whispered, _are you telling the truth Johnnycake_? He blushed, shook his head free of his thoughts, and tried to keep up with the rest.

**Hope you liked it! Read and review!**

**-Kendell**


	2. Trouble Begins

**Here's the second chapter. Once we get pass all this, and we get to where Ponyboy and Johnny run away, then the story picks up and gets interesting. :)**

**Disclaimer: WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME? I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS OKAY? LOOK AWAY!**

* * *

They forced themselves to keep walking steadily down the sidewalk. After a near run-in with Bob and Randy and a few of their friends, they picked up their pace, slightly unsettled.

When Marcia and Cherry had gasped at the sight of the blue mustang, Johnny felt his heart leap into his throat. Their boyfriends…their _drunken, rich, Soc _boyfriends…He felt faint, and his legs shook as the five continued down the street in darkness. He couldn't help but wonder what they would do if they came back and saw their girls with a bunch of greasers. They could easily take them down. From what he saw when they passed by, the mustang was stock-full of Socs, ready and looking for a fight.

Up ahead, Two-Bit and Marcia were hitting it off fine. Two-Bit, of course, ever the flirt, would tease about her being a Soc. To his happiness, she was never insulted. She would simply smile, hold her head up high and answer with a comeback. A sense of humor was one of the sexiest thing a girl could have to Two-Bit. Well, besides the physical attributes anyway.

"…so, I take that broken bottle and aim it right at the guy's chest, sayin', 'Ya'll back off or I'll turn you into a jigsaw puzzle!'"

"Oh my!" Marcia pretended to be astounded. "That's behavior to be expected from a no-account hood!"

"A hood? You calling me a hood miss?"

"I reckon!"

Two-Bit smirked and was ready with a quick reply when they heard Cherry ask about Pony's brother.

"Tell me about your oldest brother. You never seem to talk about him."

Pony shrugged. "What's to tell? He's big and handsome and likes to play football."

Cherry smiled and leaned against the wired fence. "I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him. What about Darry? Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?"

Pony's face grew red. From embarrassment or frustration, Marcia couldn't tell. "He's…" he paused, biting his lip. Then he started to raise his voice. "He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me! He can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in some boy's home but Soda won't let him."

Two-Bit shook his head, bewildered. "No, Ponyboy, that ain't right. You got it all wrong…"

"Gee," Johnny said softly, the first time he spoke since Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends drove by. "I thought you and Darry and Soda got along real well-"

"Well we don't!" Ponyboy shouted bitterly. "And you shut your trap Johnnycake 'cause you ain't wanted at home either! And you can't blame them."

Two-Bit's eyes flared and he slapped him upside the head. "You shut your mouth kid! You know better than to talk to Johnny like that!" He placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "He didn't mean it."

Marcia glared at Ponyboy's back. She didn't know Pony well, or Two-Bit or Johnny either, but she knew them well enough to be angry at the boy. Taking a glance at Johnny, her frown grew deeper when she saw Johnny looking at the ground, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." Ponyboy sounded miserable. "I was angry, I didn't mean it Johnny."

"It's the truth," Johnny said with a bleak grin. "I don't care."

Two-Bit ruffled up his hair. "Stop talkin' like that. We couldn't get along without you so you can both shut up!"

"It ain't fair!" Ponyboy cried suddenly. "It ain't fair that we get all the rough breaks!"

Marcia exchanged worried expressions with Cherry. Her red hair blew in the wind as she stepped closer to Marcia, feeling as if she was intruding on their conversation.

They all heard the rumble of a engine coming closer. The blue mustang from earlier was coming towards them, slowly, like a slithering snake ready to grab its prey.

"Well," Cherry said flatly. "They spotted us."

The mustang came to a halt beside them. Two boys climbed out, stumbling on their way. They were definitely Socs, and completely stoned. Their eyes burned with anger as they looked from the girls to the greasers.

"Cherry!" Bob barked. "What're you doing?"

Cherry simply glared at him, unafraid. Marcia had to admire Cherry for that. She didn't put up with bull from anyone, whether it was nasty girls at school, Bob when he was drunk, or even Dallas Winston.

"Just because we got a little drunk doesn't mean-"

"A little?" Cherry hollered. "You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob, I told you I'd never got out with you when you're drinking, and I mean it!"

Randy stepped forward. "That doesn't mean you should go around with these bums…"

Two-Bit's eyes, once dancing with humor, turned stormy. "Who you callin' bums pal?"

"You!" Randy yanked Two-Bit's leather coat off of Marcia's shoulders, causing her to shout at him in anger. He stepped closer to Two-Bit. "Listen, we got four more of us in the backseat."

The threat made no dent in Two-Bit's defense. He smashed his beer bottle against the fence, tossed the jagged end towards Ponyboy, and flicked out his switchblade. "Then pity the backseat! If you're looking for a fight…!"

The two began to shout at each other, causing the others to look on in worry. Johnny glanced at Bob's hand, and nearly toppled back in shock. On his hand was three golden rings, just like the Soc had when he been jumped and beaten four months ago. With wide eyes, he moved closer to Marcia and Ponyboy, hiding his face from Bob as Two-Bit and Randy's voices grew louder and louder...

Finally, Cherry screamed: "Alright! We'll go with you! Just wait a minute!"

Two-Bit began to protest. "Why, we ain't scared of these bastards!"

"I hate fights! I just hate 'em!"

Ponyboy gently pulled her aside and they talked in low voices. Marcia, giving a glare to Randy, walked over to the mustang. Before she went inside, she gave a look to Two-Bit, who still held his switchblade in a tight grasp. Her gaze moved to Bob, and she felt disgusted at the way he was drinking that flask of his dry, then she looked at Cherry and Ponyboy. Cherry looked frustrated, but Ponyboy looked a tad disappointed. There would be no way Cherry would ever talk to him in school, and because of that, Marcia felt herself shiver.

Finally, she looked at Johnny, the shy, quiet greaser with the sad, dark eyes. He met her stare with his, and his eyes were round with fear. She mouthed him "goodbye", before climbing into the car, closely followed by Randy and Cherry and Bob.

On their way home, the car swerved and seemed unsteady. Marcia clung to the side of the door, waiting for her house to come along so she can finally get out of the alcohol-infested mustang.

Cherry noticed how uptight she was, and gingerly held her hand. Marcia knew how much all this was eating at her.

"Marcia," Cherry spoke quietly. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

Grasping her hand with both of hers, Marcia looked her in the eye. "Call me at soon as you get in. If you don't, I'd think you would have gotten killed before you got home."

The redhead nodded before facing forward. Bob was muttering something. "We'll find those greasers and teach them a lesson." His words were slurred and unclear.

Cherry's eyes grew wide. "Bob, leave those boys alone! You hear me! They were just walking us back!"

Bob looked back and his eyes burned with hatred and contempt. "We'll kill 'em."

Marcia gasped and felt her hands shake, even though they were intertwined with Cherry's. As soon as the mustang pulled up to her house, she pried her fingers loose and jumped out, not bothering to say goodnight to her drunken boyfriend.

**...**

Meanwhile, Johnny, Two-Bit and Ponyboy were coming up to Johnny's house. Even then they could hear the anguished screams and curses inside.

"Boy, those were two good-looking girls if I ever seen any," Two-Bit remarked as he crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it.

"What was that?"

"Marcia's number. Probably phony. I must've been outta my mind to ask for it."

Johnny felt a sudden twinge of hurt. Marcia's number…_fake_? He silently pulled out the paper she had given him and looked at it, feeling betrayed.

_And to think I thought she was a nice girl too_, Johnny thought, before ripping it in half and throwing it behind him. Not only was he hurt, but he felt humiliated. He really liked Marcia, thought she was something else, but apparently she was just like the rest of those Socs - cold-hearted and only willing to talk to the big-shots. He should have expected that.

Two-Bit gave them a wave and left, saying something about playing snooker. Johnny stepped on to the porch of his house, but as soon he heard a bottle smash, he ran back down to Ponyboy.

"I hate it when my folks fight. Let's go to the lot."

The lot was clear and spacious, with a tall oak tree in the middle. The two boys lied back and looked up at the stars. It was bitter cold, so they started a small fire nearby, even though it did little to help.

Looking over, Johnny noticed the downcast look on Ponyboy's face. He tried to think of something to say. "It's because we're greasers Pone. We might've hurt her reputation or somethin'."

Ponyboy didn't reply, just kept his eyes up on the twinkling stars. Johnny did the same, realizing just how clear the sky was.

"That was some car huh?" Johnny murmured. "Mustangs…they're tuff."

"Big time Socs alright." Ponyboy's voice came out bitter. Johnny couldn't blame him. It was always the same. They got all the lucky breaks and everything decent. Good cars, good girls, good grades, and good reputations. Johnny had nothing. Nothing but greased-back hair and the gang. Even then, they wouldn't last forever. The gang would go their own way, and Johnny couldn't help but wonder if Dallas would too. Dallas wouldn't stay forever. He would need action sooner or later, and Tulsa just didn't have enough hate for him. He would definitely leave, and so would Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit. Then he would be all alone. He would be left alone. Despite his efforts, his voice squeaked and he started to cry.

"I can't take much more of this!" he sobbed. "I'll…I'll kill myself or somethin'!"

Pony became alarmed. He slid up closer to Johnny and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, comforting him. "Don't Johnny! You can't kill yourself."

"Well, I gotta do something! There's got to be some place without greasers or Socs, with just people. Just…plain, ordinary people…"

Ponyboy sighed inwardly, relaxing up against Johnny. "It's like that out in the country," he said to Johnny. "Away from all the big-times…the country" –he yawned and closed his eyes – "…I love the country…"

Johnny felt his eyes close over and, for the first time since they sat behind the girls at the Nightly Double, he felt his body relax, and before he knew it, he was dreaming about blue mustangs. Blue mustangs filled with him, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dallas, Cherry and Marcia. He dreamed that Dally didn't leave, and that he sat upfront with Two-Bit and Cherry, arguing with the redhead and teasing her. Since it was a dream, the scar on his cheek was gone - never existed. He was able to talk to the girls easily and they saw him, not as a dirty greaser, but the way they saw their own kind. And at the end of the dream, Marcia had held his hand. This time, Johnny didn't blush.

The next thing he knew, the chilly wind was blowing through his jean jacket and going up his back. He woke up, startled, before realizing he had fallen asleep. The fire had gone out and the sky had become overcast. Then he realized it was all a dream. With a sense of finality, he felt his cheek, and right where it was all along, was a scar.

He suddenly felt Ponyboy slump against him, still asleep. He shook his arm, saying, "Ponyboy, wake up!"

"Glory, what time is it?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep too. I think I'm gonna stay out here." His eyes began to sting with tears but he blinked them away. "They don't care anyway."

Ponyboy stared at Johnny before replying. "Okay, but if you get cold, come over to our house. You know we'll always have you for the night."

"I know."

Johnny hugged his knees closer to get warm. It was much too cold though. As soon as Ponyboy's footsteps faded away, his eyes closed and he fell asleep again, only this time, he dreamed of the cold-blooded Soc with the gold rings, walking towards him, ready to make that scar of his even deeper…

It didn't seem like much time had passed before something hard tripped over him. He immediately sat up. "What…?"

"Come on Johnny!" Pony's voice was quivering. "We're running away!"

Johnny didn't bother to ask questions. The two ran down the street and turned on to one of the back roads. They ran until it felt like their legs would give out. Finally, they reached to a stop.

"Ponyboy, I never seen you bawl like that! What's wrong?"

Ponyboy, fighting back tears, managed to tell Johnny that Darry hit him and he ran away. Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Darry…hit Pony? That couldn't be right. Darry loved Ponyboy and Sodapop more than anything, he would never hit one of them…would he? That was something Johnny's parents would do. Darry was nothing like them. Sure, he could be cold and hard at times, maybe even too protective and strict, but he was a good guy. He liked Darry a lot. Darry watched out for him and thought of him as a buddy. So, how was it that Darry could hit Ponyboy? Johnny couldn't understand what had happened, so he didn't ask. Pony probably didn't want to talk about it anyway.

"Come on, let's go walk through the park. Maybe I'll be cooled off by then." Ponyboy wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders and they walked along, passing the lot as they made their way. They didn't notice at the time, but they were being tracked by a cobalt blue mustang, and not filled with strangers either.

They had just made it to the center of the park, which was wide and spacious with a fountain in the middle. As they always did when they came to the park, Ponyboy and Johnny climbed up on to one of the playground structures and observed the East Side from the elevated view.

Johnny tossed a cigarette to Ponyboy just as they looked up to see the mustang coming right for them. "Fuck…"

"What do they want?" Ponyboy muttered. "This is our territory. What are the Socs doing this far east?"

"I don't know. I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."

"Oh, glory," Pony groaned inwardly. "This is all I need to top off a perfect night. Want to run for it?"

Johnny shook his head. "Too late. Here they come."

The mustang came to a stop, and five Socs climbed out. They staggered and were off-balance, ready to fall over any second.

Johnny, his eyes moving from one Soc to the next, reached back and felt the switchblade in his back pocket. He couldn't help but be scared to death. His blood ran cold and his tan skin began to turn a sickly white.

_Please, go away. Leave us alone. Go back in the mustang and leave us alone…_

Randy and Bob lead the pack of wild Socs. The moonlight seemed to glint off Bob's rings, and Johnny felt as if he was going to choke.

"Well, well, well…look what we got here," Bob slurred. "Are these the greasers who tried to pick up our women?"

When Ponyboy didn't say anything, Johnny stuttered: "Hey, y-you guys are out of your territory…you better watch it."

Randy watched him with his bright, brown eyes. "No pal, _you_ better watch it."

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. They had no choice but to step further in to the circle of Socs and see if they could find a way out.

"You know what greasers are?" Bob asked to no one in particular. "White trash with long, greasy hair…"

Johnny let out a tiny squeak. Now _that_ had hurt. He had beaten, clubbed, cursed and sworn at, but that had made him break faster than anything. Now, he was terrified.

Ponyboy looked like he was trying to think of a come-back. "You know what a Soc is?"

"What?"

"White trash with mustangs and madras." And to Johnny's horror, he spit at them.

Bob just laughed. "You could use a bath greaser, and a good workin' over too. And we got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath David!"

A Soc jumped forward and grabbed Ponyboy, and so did another, plus Bob. Randy and the others chased after Johnny.

"Johnny, run! Run!" Pony screamed, his cries desperate. Johnny tried to escape, tried to run and get help, but the Socs managed to catch up and take him down. Randy gave him a swift kick to the stomach before kicking him in his ribs. "Stay down pal."

They marched over towards the fountain, where Ponyboy fought to breathe.

_Jesus Christ…they're drowning him! They're gonna kill him!_

Immediately, he pulled out his switchblade and paused. What if this was just to scare them? What if this was all a trick?

"Son of a bitch!" Bob yelled, stuffing Pony's head underneath the water.

_That's it…that's it!_

Johnny sprinted over and, with a quick motion, jabbed the blade into Bob's side, before ripping it back out.

At first, Bob stumbled back, eyes wide with pain. Then, he fell backwards and landed with a thud on to the ground, crimson pouring out from underneath him.

The rest of the Socs bolted, heading into the mustang screaming, "He killed him! That grease killed Bob!"

Johnny wasn't listening. All he had on his mind was getting Ponyboy out of the water. When he reached in and pulled Pony's limp body out of the frigid water, he gasped. The water was turning red with blood.

Nearly passing out, he, along with Pony, collapsed to the ground. Ponyboy seemed to be okay, but Johnny wasn't. He held the knife in a death grip, staring at the blood trickle down to the hilt.

_I killed him…_

He felt the blood drain from his face as he looked over and saw Bob, the handsome Soc, doubled over on the pavement.

_I killed a boy…_

His black eyes watered, but he didn't cry. He was too scared to cry. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he tried to digest what had just happened, but he couldn't.

_I murdered a Soc…_

* * *

**Poor Johnny. Well, suck it up princess. Go recite random poems like Ponyboy would ya?**

**LOL, anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!**

**-Kendell**


	3. Careful What You Wish For

**I'M BACK! OH MY GOD, I'M ALIVE!**

**I made a very similar announcement in my other story, TNUF XD I'm sorry for disappearing! I haven't updated in so long, and anyway, I want to still do this story. Just don't expect updates to come really fast :P**

**Well, here's chapter three! **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Hop the three-fifteen freight, to Windrixville. There's an abandoned church up on Jay Mountain." He paused to take a drag on his cigarette. "There's a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water. Buy a week's supply a food once you get there-this morning, before the story gets out, then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think it's clear." He gazed around the room, his eyes hard and thoughtful. "Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rap…Jesus Christ…"_

Dallas' words still rang through Johnny's head. He was walking through the grocery store now, pacing up and down the aisles, waiting for the cops to barge in, grab him, and run enough electricity through him to light up San Francisco. Every time he would near the front counter, the cashier would politely ask, "You need help finding anything?" and Johnny would nearly jump three feet into the air. He was a nervous-wreck, but knew he couldn't let Ponyboy see him like this. Poor kid was scared enough as it is. Johnny had to try and stay strong for him, even though he felt like sitting down and having a good cry.

He grabbed a few bags of bread and tossed it into his basket. _Smokes_, he thought,_ I won't be able to last a week without them_. Quickly, he grabbed a pack…more like three…and tossed them in too. To add to the list, he grabbed some baloney, two candy bars, a pack of cards, a box of matches, and a copy of _Gone With the Wind_. Gosh, did he ever like that movie. He hated that Scarlett O'Hara though. He hated to admit it, but the first time he watched that movie, he had a slight crush on Melanie Wilkes, the sweet, pretty and simple girl who ended up marrying Ashley. _Now that's a girl_, he thought to himself. _Too bad she wasn't around these parts…stop this fucking Soc and greaser thing with one hand tied behind her back._

Johnny finally worked up the nerve to approach the counter. He pushed the basket of food and goods towards the cashier, who started to put them in bags.

"Um, could you put that…in a box, please?"

The cashier gave him a smile. "No problem."

He looked around the store, smiling. He couldn't help but picture Two-Bit strolling in, stuffing this and that underneath his leather jacket before flirting with the other customers. Although, there wouldn't be much to flirt with. Besides Johnny, there was only two other people in the store.

Suddenly, a bottle caught his eye.

_Peroxide…_

He eyed the bottle anxiously, before walking over and grabbing the bottle, adding it with his other purchases.

_I wonder what Ponyboy would look like blonde, _he thought. He would've smirked if he hadn't remembered why they would be disguising themselves in the first place.

---

"Well," Johnny muttered weakly, "I guess we're disguised."

"I guess so," Ponyboy replied, running his hand through his new hair. His new grease-free, completely short, bleached blonde hair. Pony frowned, wishing he had drowned in the fountain.

"Oh, shoot, it's just hair."

"Shoot nothing!" Ponyboy snapped. "It took me a long time to get that hair just the way I wanted it. And besides, this just ain't us. It's like being in a Halloween costume we can't get out of."

"Well, we got to get used to it. We're in big trouble and it's our looks or us."

Ponyboy went silent. He tried to eat a candy bar, even though it didn't taste that good as it should have. "I'm still tired." Ponyboy knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it. All of this was happening too fast for him. To Johnny's surprise, Pony's eyes started to water and become red.

"I'm sorry I cut your hair Ponyboy," Johnny apologized softly.

"Oh, it ain't that," Pony replied through bites of chocolate. "I mean, not all of it. I don't know, I'm all mixed up." In frustration, Ponyboy threw the candy bar away.

Johnny shivered. He knew how Johnny felt. "I know, things have just been happening so fast…" He saw the sullen look on Pony's face, so he wrapped an arm around him and forced a smile. "You know, I was thinking, Two-Bit shoulda been in that store. He could've walked out with half that place, man."

Ponyboy, tears welled up in his green-gray eyes, smiled. "Yeah," he said, rubbing away the tears, "remember how he was wise-crackin' last night? Just last night we were walking Marcia and Cherry to Two-Bits'. Just last night we were lying in the lot, lookin' at the stars-"

That's as far he got. While he was talking, Johnny thought about what _he_ did last night. Just last night he was thinking of showing a Soc's girl around his neighborhood. Just last night he had been kicked in the stomach by some Soc. Just last night he had killed a boy, not much older than he was. Johnny didn't want to think about what had happened. He didn't want to think of why he was hiding in a church, away from the gang. He just wanted Ponyboy to stop.

"Shut up about last night!" he shouted through clenched teeth. "I killed a kid last night! He couldn't have been anymore than seventeen or eighteen, and I killed him! How would you like to live with that, huh?" His voice started to rise in pitch, and he began to cry. "I didn't mean to…but they were drowning you…and I didn't know what to do."

Ponyboy sat beside him, hugging him close. Johnny couldn't help but sob into the crook of Ponyboy's neck. "There sure is a lot of blood in people," he murmured through sobs. _Blood_, he thought. _I got blood on me I'll never be able to wash off…_He suddenly felt like throwing up, so he stood up, pacing around the church, patting his pockets. Why, he wasn't really sure.

"What're we going to do?" Pony asked, and he started to bawl.

"This is all my fault for bringin' a thirteen year old kid along. You oughta go home, Ponyboy. The cops aren't after you! You didn't do nothin'!"

"No!" he shouted. "I'm fourteen! I've been fourteen for a month! And I'm in it as much as you are. I'll stop cryin'…"

Johnny was guilty for making Pony think like that. "Hey Pony, I didn't mean it like that." Johnny laid his head against Ponyboy's shoulder, relaxing. "Don't cry, Ponyboy. Don't cry."

Ponyboy never had the chance to reply though, because they both left their eyes close over and fell asleep.

---

It had been that morning when Marcia came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had fixed her hair, but was still in her pajamas. She didn't feel like dressing up today, or even leaving the house. It was Sunday, a day she usually looked forward to. Right now, she wanted to knock herself out and sleep for the rest of the day, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep either. Just her luck.

"Well, if it isn't kids from here, it's those hoods," her father muttered, before looking up to meet Marcia's gaze. "Hello there, Sweet-pea."

"Morning, Dad." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, before stealing a bite of his bagel. "What were you talking about?"

"You know that boy you talk to in school? Joseph's son, Robert?"

She rolled her eyes. Everyone but the adults called Robert Sheldon "Bob." Apparently, the adults never caught on. "Yeah, what about him?"

Her father fiddled with his shirt collar, looking at her nervously. "I don't know how to say this Marcia, but he's dead."

Marcia immediately gagged, running over to the garbage can and spitting out the rest of the bagel that was in her mouth. She turned back slowly to her father, not bothering to wipe off the spit off her chin. "He's…what?"

"He's dead." His voice was frank, but bitter. "He was stabbed the night before last. Only got the story out this morning."

Even though she knew it was rude, she ran over, ripped the newspaper out of his hands and read the article. It talked about how he was found in the park far-east, and that his friends claimed witnessed to the whole thing, including Randy. They said that Bob was murdered by two greasers, one with tan skin and black hair, and the other with light skin, and light-brown hair.

That's when her heart stopped beating. She knew those boys. It even had their names written in clear, black print.

_Ponyboy M. Curtis and Johnny Cade…out of town…suspected to be heading west, to Texas…charges may be laid…_

"No," she said, "they're wrong. They got to be. I met those boys. They couldn't have killed him!" Her throat started to burn as she shouted, "They couldn't have kill anyone!"

"You know these boys?" her father asked. She wanted to slug him. Hadn't he heard what she said?

"Yes, I met them at the movies, me and Cherry." She ran her hand through her hair as she started to cry. "This is all so confusing…Bob's dead…"

Her mother ran over and gave her a comforting hug. "Now sweetie, it'll be all right. Just sit down, and if we hear of something, we'll let you know."

_Is that suppose to comfort me? _Marcia continued to cry anyways. She didn't stay for breakfast. Her stomach couldn't handle it. Instead, she snuggled up in her bed, the door shut tight and locked. She just wanted to be by herself and have a good cry. Just to let it all out without her parents fussing.

_Cherry, does she know? How can she handle this when I can't? Bob was her boyfriend, wasn't he? _She would call Cherry later, but not now. She was too upset. She knew she had to though. Cherry needed a shoulder to cry on. Yet, she was angry at Cherry. The way she would eye boys even when she was dating Bob. They had been going on and off, but Bob really loved Cherry. He truly did. Marcia knew many things Cherry never realized. And to think Cherry was suppose to be the deep one…

_It had been a year before. A dance was being held at their high school, and Marcia had entered the door, looking around for Cherry. Cherry had gone with Bob, so Marcia made her way to the dance by herself. She had wanted to go with Randy, but she was much too shy to ask him. Unbeknownst to her, Randy was too shy to ask her._

_The gymnasium was lit up with clear twinkling lights. A disco ball hung in the middle of the dance floor, flashing dots of light everywhere. Greasers hung around the corners and the punch table. Socs stuck to the middle of the floor or near the stage where the band played music. Middle-class, well, they were free to be anywhere they wanted._

_A slow song came on, and couples rushed to dance to the beat. She sat herself down in a chair, disappointed that she didn't have a date. To her surprise, she noticed Bob leaning against the wall a few feet away from her, a scowl on his handsome face._

_Marcia hurried towards him, her plain, yellow summer dress whirling around her knees. When she tapped his shoulder, he jumped. "Oh, hi Marcia."_

"_Hey there, why aren't you dancing with Cherry?"_

_He jerked a thumb towards a pair slow dancing in the crowd. "She's dancing with that David guy."_

_She squinted at the pair and realized it was in fact Cherry and David. "Oh, Bob, I'm sure she just-"_

"_Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Don't bother feed me that bull."_

_Marcia looked towards Cherry and felt a flare of anger run through her. Cherry may be her best friend, but that doesn't mean she couldn't excuse her behavior. "I know you know."_

"_Could you be any less confusing?"_

"_Could you be any less pathetic?"_

"_Me?" He stared at her aghast. "Me, pathetic? I'm not the one who came here without a date!"_

"_I'm not the one who just got ditched by their date, and got picked up by another girl."_

_Bob cocked an eyebrow. "What?"_

_Marcia grabbed his wrist and tugged him onto the dance floor, while saying, "You're dancing with me Bob, whether you like it or not."_

"_Oh, come on baby, you know I like it."_

"_Shut up and dance, before I shove you onto Cherry."_

_He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't do anything spectacular, no flips or cartwheels. They just twirled slowly in circles, staring into each other's eyes._

_Bob gave Marcia a grin, cocky as ever. "Thanks for dancing with me."_

"_I couldn't leave you by yourself," Marcia replied, "what are friends for?"_

_Just as the song ended, Bob dipped her, before the crowd faced the stage and applauded. _

"_My lady," said Bob, kissing Marcia's hand._

"_I think you're turning soft," Marcia told him in a teasing voice._

"_Maybe I am," he said, "maybe I am."_

She couldn't help but smile. She had always thought of Bob as her friend, a fond one at that. Until he started to change. He became more aggressive, more reckless, more mean and tough. He was still Bob, the handsome Soc who loved to laugh and have a good time, but he wasn't the same.

Marcia closed her eyes and felt her shoulders shake with anger and frustration. Bob…he had been so hateful sometimes. She remembered driving by him once, seeing him swivel and stumble down the street with a few of his friends, all of them pumped with alcohol. Marcia could remember Bob's face in the moonlight…how her eyes widened with anxiousness. He looked so defiant, so evil-spirited. His eyes looked hollow and dark. He had a wise smirk upon his face and he rubbed his golden rings with his knuckles thoughtfully, as if he was planning to do something.

That was why, at the Nightly Double, she was furious to see Randy and Bob in such a state. She wanted to kick him in the shin, and walk home with the _sober_ boys they had met. That was why, when she had seen Dallas Winston with that same knowing smirk, she ignored his existence. She didn't like seeing that face…on any boy, greaser or Soc.

Marcia walked over to her windowsill and let her head lie on top of her crossed arms. A cold breeze tossed her hair back, making her cloudy eyes sting with salty tears.

_It was only last night that I wished I would never see Bob Sheldon's face again…_

She thought of Bob in junior-year, the way he went out for all the sports, his great smile, and deep eyes that she always seem to find pride in. His face looked…normal, like how a kid's face was suppose to be. He was just _happy_.

…_this morning, I got my wish…_

_

* * *

_**I hope this chapter turned out okay :) Read and review!**

**-Kendell  
**


	4. Days to Come, Days to Dread

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter!**

**Glad to have this chapter out of the way. It clears up some of what happened while Ponyboy and Johnny hid out in WindrixVille. Next few chapters will be hard though.**

**I've also been thinking of making this an AU (alternative universe) by making Johnny survive the fire (you know, without the severe burns, being paralyzed and the whole...dying...thing...yeah...). I dunno, I'll figure it out when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: Johnny Cade is legal property to Arnold Schwarzenegger and David Suzuki...not kidding. No, seriously.**

**

* * *

**

Three days since those boys left for Texas.

Three days since Bob has been killed.

Days left to take it all in: zero.

Marcia was biting her lip so hard she could nearly taste blood. Her chin was shaking as sobs built up in her throat, before finally escaping in a harsh teary breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. She clung to her father's arm, as she peered at the wooden coffin being lowered in the ground. The funeral had been set up so quick, which was to be expected, with Bob's parents being so rich and distraught.

Looking to her left, she could feel a flare of anger run up her spine when she saw Cherry staring absently into the sky. _This is no time for her to go off in her damn daydreams_, Marcia thought bitterly. It took Marcia a few moments before she realized why Cherry was staring upwards –she was trying to stop the tears in her eyes. In a split second, Cherry started to cry and buried her face into her hands.

The last few days were tense between Marcia and Cherry. Cherry had gone off to the greasers, telling them that she would be a spy for them and help Randy negotiate the rumble with the Socs. Marcia, while wanting the fight to be fair for the greasers, couldn't help but feel betrayed. She even heard a large group of greasers in the street talking about Bob like he was nothing but a heartless bastard.

"_Thank god that son-of-a-bitch is gone."_

Marcia had simply looked in the greaser's direction, spitted on their shoes, before being dragged away by a tired and emotional Cherry Valance.

Then again, another side of Marcia understood why the greaser had said it. Bob nearly drowned a boy, left another for dead after beating him senseless, and there had been many others before that that have felt Bob's three golden rings rip across their face. Marcia hated Bob, but she could honestly say with pride that she once knew Bob when he was honest and up-right and happy.

Maybe that was why she was having a break-down on the day of Bob's funeral. The priest stood in-front of the immense crowd, saying prayers that would send the young man from his early grave to heaven. At least, that's what Marcia hoped.

_Maybe,_ Marcia thought as Bob's father became the first to throw a shovelful of dirt onto his son's coffin, _God is like what Mother said, "a kind and forgiving man."_

Only days before had Marcia been talking to those nice boys at the Nightly Double with Cherry. Now, she felt like her own life had imploded on itself. She dumped Randy, after a very bitter argument; lost a friend, who she was now watching being buried; and she was separated from both the East and West side. She couldn't look at any greasers or Socs straight in the eye without feeling a headache come on. She found herself wishing that she had been the one who was stabbed.

Of course, life somehow never went the way Marcia Brown wanted it to. She was still standing there, in a long black dress and gloves, and a strand of white pearls hanging from her neck.

What made the day even worse, was that today of all days, it just had to be Bob's eighteenth birthday. Watching Bob's mother, Susan, rejoin her husband by the headstone, Marcia could literally hear her own heart shatter. They both looked so tired, so run-down.

_They've both cried so much…how can there still be any tears left, after all they've gone through?_

The ceremony finally came to an end, with the crowd of mourners walking down the hill towards the church as the church bells began to chime loudly.

Marcia was one of the last to leave. Wiping hurriedly at her eyes, she gave Bob's headstone one last look.

**Robert Jay Sheldon**

**Heavenly Father, bless this boy as he ascends to Heaven**

**1948-1966**

Placing her hand gingerly on the dark, cool stone, she whispered as she smiled through her tears, "Happy Birthday, Bob."

_Our fourth day in hiding_, Johnny thought, as he sat on the back step of the church. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining high and bright in the sky. He knew he would be spending the day pretty much to himself, with Ponyboy being sick to his stomach. Johnny desperately wanted to tell his friend: "Told ya so," but didn't have the heart to. Ponyboy coughed repeatedly, groaning and complaining about his stomach.

"I tried to warn you, Pony. Too much smoke on an empty stomach-"

"Makes you sick, yeah, yeah, yeah," Ponyboy finished for Johnny in an irritable voice.

Johnny simply gave him a pat on the shoulder before making his way outside.

And that's how he ended up where he was.

Johnny had to rework the day's events in his head to realize just how long every second was becoming. Just like Ponyboy, Johnny was cold, tired, hungry and terribly homesick. Well, not for _his _home, but for the boys back home. He missed Two-Bit's humor, Sodapop's smile, Darry's chocolate cake, Steve and Dally's stories, and most of all, he missed the gang just being together. Even when they were doing stupid, silly things like chatting up girls or stealing packs of smokes, it made Johnny's life a lot brighter than it was. Right now, Johnny felt like crying and smiling at the same time…all for different reasons.

Feeling stupid, Johnny tried to remember the poem Ponyboy had recited to him the morning before. What really stuck in his mind was just the last two lines:

"_**As dawn goes down to day,**_

_**Nothing gold can stay…"**_

Ponyboy had told him that he was always remembered the poem because he never really understood what it meant. After thinking about each line of the poem, he decided it had to be about life. Life and death.

_How come I can get what it means and Pone can't,_ Johnny asked himself. _I know nothing about living. I don't think I have ever lived…and I sure as hell ain't gonna get anywhere after all this. And death, well, I killed a boy, if that even counts as experience…_

Johnny felt his shoulders become tense and he shook away his thoughts. He knew the meaning of that poem, all right. Nothing gold can stay.

_Nothing good lasts forever. I found that out the day I was born…and I bet my parents did too._

A rush of hatred rushed through his body, and before Johnny could stop himself, Johnny grabbed the broken neck of a glass bottle by his feet and threw it at the side of the church, watching the glass shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy hollered weakly from inside. "What was that? You alright?"

His breath was ragged, his eyes wide, and his shoulders still shook, but he simply replied by calling back, "Yeah…I'm fine…Ponyboy…"

…_Just fine…_

_

* * *

_**_Crazy-Ass Johnny..._**

**Oh, I'm just kidding, sort of. He's got a bit angry in this chapter, didn't he? Oh, well. That's the circle of life, kid. Tough break.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Thinkers

**Here's another chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, but I really needed to write this for some reason! I'm getting back into writing these characters again :)**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes...**

**

* * *

**

_Why am I such a screw-up? _Johnny mentally scolded himself as he tried to read _Gone With the Wind_. Ponyboy was lying down inside the church, so Johnny slipped back out onto the back porch that overlooked the hills, and opened the book.

He got stuck on the tenth word.

Johnny knew he was acting a bit out of it. The last two or three days had done a number on him, and he was becoming so tense that he snapped at Ponyboy all the time. He reasoned with himself that it was just the isolation getting to him. _Everything's going to be fine_. Yet, every time he told himself that, he thought of himself strapped into an electric chair.

Becoming determined, Johnny narrowed his big dark eyes and began to read again, ignoring the fact that he couldn't get half the words right. It was only then he heard a car climbing up the gravel road leading to the hill, and a very familiar whistle.

Due to habit, Johnny immediately fled inside the church, nearly flinging the book in his hand in one of the church pews. Then, he heard the whistle a second time.

_Wait, that's the whistle Tim's gang and us use. But that ain't Pony…_

It was only when he spotted Buck Merril's red T-Bird park outside that he realized who it was: Dallas.

"There ya are, Johnnycake," Dallas greeted with a wolfish grin. He gave Johnny a look-over. "Hey, what the hell happened to your hair?"

"I cut it," Johnny blurted, unsure whether he was glad to see Dallas or not. "Washed all the grease out…so we'd be disguised."

"We?"

Johnny hesitated, before saying, "I cut Ponyboy's too, but he may look a lot more different than I do."

Dallas cocked an eyebrow, similar to how good ol' Two-Bit did. A rush of loneliness passed through Johnny's eyes, before they became bleak again.

"_Right_, whatever. Nice to see you're alright, Johnny. The whole gang's worried sick, you know."

It amazed Johnny just how much those words cheered him up. "I miss 'em."

There was a pregnant pause before Dallas smirked and cut past Johnny, entering the abandoned church. He scanned the barren room before spotting Ponyboy. Johnny watched Dallas as he took a double take at the semi-sleeping boy. "Holy shit…" Dallas started, looking at Johnny incredulously, "is that Pony?"

"Yep. Told ya he looked different."

Dallas gave Johnny another devilish grin before leaning over Ponyboy and ruffling his blonde hair with his fist, waking him up. "Hey, Blondie!"

Ponyboy immediately stirred before meeting Dallas' eyes in disbelief. He suddenly cracked a smile. "Hey, Dally!"

"Hey, Ponyboy," Dallas said, taking a few steps back, "or should I say Sleeping Beauty?"

Johnny prepared himself for the whirlwind of questions Ponyboy would throw at Dally. If Johnny knew one thing, it was that if Ponyboy didn't talk much before, he sure was willing to talk now.

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What…"

"Hold on, kid," Dallas broke in, "I can't answer everything at once. You two want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."

_He's starved? HE'S starved? _

"You're starved?" Johnny was so indignant he nearly squeaked. One look at Ponyboy and he knew they were both thinking the same thing: baloney. Just the thought of another baloney sandwich made Johnny want to throw up.

"Is it safe to go out?" Ponyboy asked eagerly.

"Yep." Dallas searched his shirt pocket for a cigarette, and finding none, said, "Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycake?" He simply tossed him a whole package. His craving for cigarettes had died down after he had to watch Ponyboy get sick from them.

"The fuzz won't be looking for you around here," Dallas told them in a blunt tone. "They think you've lit out to Texas." His ice-like eyes began to lighten up as he laughed. "Texas, can you believe that? Texas, man…"

Johnny, who had been sitting quietly on the dusty floor, gave a heavy sigh. It was nice to see Dallas again…hear his voice and know that they had someone looking out for them, even back home. But it was Dally's appearance that spooked him the most. His eyes seemed sunken in, as if he hadn't slept in days. A colorless stubble had began to grow over his jaw. His overall appearance, if possible, looked even more tough and dark. Johnny knew Dallas well, and he knew that even though Dallas looked the same as he did at the Nightly Double, he was tired and run-down and fed up. The slouch of his back proved Johnny's point.

And even when Dallas passed Ponyboy a letter from Sodapop, or when Johnny complimented Dallas on his swearing, or even on the drive down Jay Mountain and to the nearest Dairy Queen, Johnny's mind was blank. All he could think about was why his parents hadn't interrogated Dallas about their son's whereabouts like Sodapop had for Pony, and why they didn't even bother to care.

**In the West Side...**

'_**She said you hurt her so**_

_**She almost lost her mind**_

_**But now she says she knows**_

_**You're not the hurting kind…'**_

Marcia clicked off her radio, even though her favorite song by the Beatles was playing. _She loves you, oh, cry me a river!_ She thought bitterly as she kicked off her bed. She had to get out, and do something.

In all truth, Marcia felt like she was simply ignoring the problem with the greasers and the Socs. Cherry was doing something about it. She admitted to being a witness, saying she couldn't stand by and watch two innocent boys lose everything they had. For Pony, it would be his brothers. For Johnny, it would be his freedom, and his innocence.

Maybe it was because she didn't talk to Ponyboy that much, but for some reason, she thought more about that boy with dark eyes, dark hair and his old jean jacket. He didn't talk much, but she had the feeling he opened up with her about his life on the East Side, and just knowing there was someone like that out there made her feel like the differences between the Socs and the greasers weren't so big after all.

Taking a leap of courage, she ran over her closet and ripped the doors wide open.

She was taking a trip to the East Side.

**Later...**

"Sodapop's been given a few days off, you know, with the boys gone off and Darry havin' a breakdown."

"'Bout time, too," Two-Bit nodded at Steve, "he hasn't been sleeping or eating in forever. I knew Soda could get emotional, but nothing compared to _this_."

Steve, who had been leaning forward on the counter by the cash register, reached behind him and grabbed a chilled coca-cola. "I can't help but feel for Superman…he's been taking all this real hard."

"Ah, hell, I know it, Stevie…" Two-Bit said in agreement. He had brought his own bottle of beer, and took a quick swig.

A sharp ding of the bell overhead signaled a car pulling up outside. Steve gave Two-Bit a tip of his DX cap and headed out the door into the sun. What he saw knocked the wind out of him.

A beautiful, sleek, red 1960 Plymouth Fury was parked right in front of him. For Steve, this was quite the sight, and he was even more impressed when he remembered how much he had wanted one when he first got his license. Then, he noticed something else.

Leaning against the cool metal was a girl he had expected to never see around the East Side. Dressed in a yellow-plaid dress and brown leather go-go boots (with a purse to match) was a girl he saw frequently in school, who was also in Evie's homeroom. Marcia something-or-another. She was a popular Soc, buddy-buddy with Cherry Valance and that bastard Bob Sheldon. Steve's eyes went hard as she approached him.

"Hi, Steve."

"Hey," he muttered. "You need a fill-up?"

Marcia opened up her mouth to speak but never got the chance to. Steve walked past her, grabbing the handle of the pump. "How much?"

"I'm not here for gas," Marcia told him, "I wanted to speak to Sodapop. Is he here?"

"Nope." He waited for her to leave. She didn't. "Well, what else do ya want?"

Marcia gave him a glare. "Stop biting my head off and maybe I'll have a chance to tell you, huh?"

Steve simply glared back as she entered the gas station as she rooted through her purse for change. When her head popped back up she was staring dead straight into Two-Bit's face. He looked as surprised as she did. "Two-Bit?"

The stocky eighteen-year-old quickly recovered from his initial shock. "Been looking for you, darlin'."

Marcia gave him a smirk. "And here I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Why on God's green earth would I forget about you, Marcia?"

Marcia felt her cheeks blush. She broke eye-contact and met eyes with Steve, who was still shooting daggers at her. "You never called me."

_That_ caught Two-Bit off guard. "Huh?"

"I gave you my number, remember?" she informed him, hiding the teasing tone in her voice. She walked up to the counter. "May I have a pack of cigarettes and a coke, please?"

"Ah-ha, buying smokes for the Super-Soc boyfriend?" Two-Bit asked, letting his arm wrap over her shoulders. She laughed.

"I broke up with Randy, if that's who you meant."

Steve looked to Two-Bit, then Marcia, and then back to Two-Bit. This was getting interesting…

Still pondering over what she had said about Randy, Two-Bit managed to look impressed. "You mean you smoke? A pretty little thing like you?"

Handing over the cash to Steve, Marcia began opening up the package, mentally noting that Steve had given her the brand "Kools." "You can cut the compliments, Two-Bit. And, yes…sometimes, when I feel stressed, and these are certainly stressful times, aren't they?"

"You ain't a-wolfing," Two-Bit murmured in agreement. Marcia offered him a cigarette and he gratefully took one, as did Steve.

"If the boss catches the three of us lighting up inside like this, he'll kick my arse," Steve grunted, as he lit up his cigarette.

Marcia, like many Soc girls, wasn't fond of any foul language, but thought it would be much wiser to keep her mouth shut. Blowing out her smoke, she quietly asked, "Is Two-Bit your real name?"

He gave her a smile, wondering why it had taken her so long to ask. "Nah, it's Keith."

"That's a nice name," she complimented, before adding, "but not as quirky as Two-Bit…"

Two-Bit gave a laugh and Marcia could tell he was the only one oblivious to the tense atmosphere here. She really wished Soda was nearby, for it was easy for anyone to talk to him. With Steve, he loomed over her small frame, and she wondered if she should forget the whole thing and leave.

Steve finally voiced his opinion. "Why are you over here on the East Side, anyway?"

Two-Bit slapped him on the shoulder. "Ain't it obvious, you buffoon? She's here to do her laundry."

After taking a short drag, Marcia finally came clean. "Listen, I came here to ask Sodapop if he knew where Ponyboy and Johnny went. I'm worried they're gonna get caught and…and he's gonna get hurt." _I have a feeling Johnny would break down to pieces if the cops got a hold of him…_

Two-Bit suddenly perked up with interest. "'He?'"

"Huh? Oh, I mean…they, of course," Marcia stuttered frantically as her face turned white. She cursed at herself for letting her tongue slip and dropped her cigarette to the floor, putting it out in her frustration. "I was just thinking about Johnny…he seemed so…_afraid _that night, and it was just Cherry and me there."

Steve began to size her up. He never held anything against her, besides her reputation of being a Soc, of course, but that was different. She seemed easy-going, somewhat like Two-Bit, and certainly not the type of girl who he would have pictured for Cherry Valance's best friend. He suddenly jumped to another thought: Why did it seem that all of a sudden Socs were coming and going to the East Side either spitting out words of sympathy or hatred? Steve shook his head. He missed the good old days where Socs were hated just as much as they hated you. Taking a deep breath, he slammed his closed fist down on the counter, startling both Two-Bit and Marcia.

"Listen, he don't need no sympathy. _We_ don't need your sympathy. You got your smokes and your coke, so get out."

Marcia allowed hurt to show through her eyes, but didn't hesitate to grab her purse and head to the door. She wasn't sure if she had offended them, but all she was saying was her opinion. She wasn't trying to start trouble, but she wasn't Cherry or Randy. She was just Marcia, and she should just stick to the shadows and mind her own business.

That's what she intended to do.

She quickly looked back and gave Two-Bit a quick smile. "Bye, Two-Bit. Nice seeing ya'll."

"You too," Two-Bit replied, a bit sadly, as he watched her close the door and pull away in her Plymouth. "Man, what was with you?"

"With me? What's with you? All of you! Two-Bit, you were just jumped by a bunch of Socs, and now here you are, practically drooling all over one! I thought you were on our side, damn it."

"What does she have anything to do with that? I'm still here, aren't I? Besides, you heard what she said. She was only worried about the boys-"

Steve shoved Marcia's money into the cash register and loudly slammed it shut. "If Pony and Johnny were shot down by the fuzz tonight, she wouldn't give a fuck…_and you know it_."

Shaking his head, Two-Bit finished off his beer and started for the door. Before he closed it, he heard Steve yell his name. "What?"

"I'd stick to your usual Saturday-night greasy blondes if I were you."

Two-Bit, readied with a witty comeback, closed his mouth and shook his head. For the first time in a long time, Two-Bit's exit was a rather quiet and solemn one.

* * *

**I love Steve, he's just so...awesome :D It's nice to write for him again!**

**And Two-Bit's introduced. Now I'm craving to write for Darry (my favorite character) and Sodapop, darn.**

**Anyways, read and review.  
**


End file.
